Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanical functions of antenna systems. More specifically, the invention relates to mechanical features used on integrated antenna units which aid in installation and removal of remote radio units or similar components attached to antennas.
Background of the Related Art
Currently, wireless service providers assemble antenna systems, such as an Integrated Antenna Unit (IAU), at ground level. That assembly includes attaching Remote Radio Units (RRU) and associated hardware to a pole or structure, which requires connecting cable assemblies and associated components at ground level. Once the system is raised and installed on tower/structure, any changes that may be needed, such as servicing and/or changing remote radio units, requires the service provider to lower the unit to the ground level before connections are changed or adjusted. Current systems do not provide a way to perform these functions while installed in the raised position.
Integrated antenna units and remote radio units are shown and described, for instance, in Patent Publication Nos. US2016/0099745 and 2016/0119796, both of which are assigned to the current assignee. Those applications are hereby incorporated by reference.